The present invention is in the field of high frequency medical X-ray generators. More particularly, the invention is directed to improvements in high frequency X-ray generators for radiographic or medical imaging applications, or so-called diagnostic X-ray equipment. More particularly yet, the invention concerns a novel high voltage power supply circuit and cooperating kilovoltage (KV or KVP) regulator circuit for regulating the production of the high voltage supply for the X-ray tube.
Heretofore, high voltage power supply circuits for X-ray generators have utilized a high voltage transformer in circuit with an inverter type power supply circuit and a resonant circuit. The resonant circuit includes a discrete inductance apart from other circuit components.